1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter tip for supporting a suitable scale and which fits on the forward end of a conventional borescope or similar remote measuring device permitting substantially direct and external physical measurement of internal surfaces and defects inside an object such as a pressure vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical measuring devices such as the Olympus Fiberscope manufactured by the Industrial Fiber Optics Division, Olympus Corporation, 4 Nevada Dr., Lake Success, N.Y. 11042, are commercially available. Typically as with this and other similar optical devices, measurement accuracy is dependent upon the distance between the object and the sensor used. A number of U.S. patents have issued generally disclosing optical endoscopes for measuring internal dimensions through an opening in a chamber, organ or the like from the forward end of the device. For instance, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,691, 3,817,635, 3,819,267, 3,595,220, 3,730,632 and 4,588,294.
None of these prior art devices provide an adapter tip for a borescope or similar device that permits a remote or external substantially direct measurement of internal dimensions and defects in an object through an opening in the object.